


Amigos con derechos [ONE SHOT SABRIEL]

by ArianaGomez94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sabriel Sunday, Sabriel Week, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaGomez94/pseuds/ArianaGomez94
Summary: Después de una desilusión amorosa, Sam inicia una relación de amigos con derechos con Gabriel. Sin embargo, algo pasará en el corazón del arcangel que le hará desear por más.





	Amigos con derechos [ONE SHOT SABRIEL]

Gabriel sabía que el estatus de su relación con Sam no había cambiado en la mejor de las situaciones. El pobre cazador acababa de romper por cuarta vez con su novio y lo más sabio que pudieron hacer en esos momentos de despecho fue emborracharse y acabar desnudos y entrelazados en la sala del mayor. Para el cazador, la experiencia fue sumamente bochornosa, aunque placentera, y de haber sido por él jamás se habría repetido.

Fue por eso que, cuando Gabriel le buscó una semana después con la propuesta de que se convirtieran en amigos con derechos, Sam no supo qué decir. Por fortuna, el arcángel sabía muy bien lo que quería y le ofreció un argumento tan increíblemente persuasivo que el menor de los Winchester tuvo que aceptar ahí mismo.

El muchacho jamás habría creído que un beso podría ser tan, pero tan convincente.

Aún con lo extraño de la situación, Sam disfrutaba enormemente sus veladas con Gabriel. Casi siempre empezaban del mismo modo: salían a algún lado, tomaban un par de tragos y regresaban a la casa de alguno de ellos para continuar con su amena conversación en la intimidad de sus alcobas. La situación era ventajosa para ambos, ya que el arcángel se ahorraba la molestia de quitarse de encima a las personas que malinterpretaron su interés y el cazador se distraía lo suficiente como para evitar regresar con el cavernícola.

Por si fuera poco, el sexo con Gabriel era divertido. Él era un hombre con mucha energía y experiencia y, quizá por los años de amistad que había entre ellos, Sam se sentía en plena libertad de ser sincero con respecto a lo que quería o no hacer. También disfrutaba el modo en el que su amigo lo sujetaba entre sus brazos una vez que terminaban y la forma en la que le susurraba tonterías al oído cada que quería despertarlo para empezar de nuevo.

Gabriel, le dolía admitirlo, nunca había experimentado algo así antes. Para él, el sexo era algo rápido y sin obligaciones; algo que le ayudaba a relajarse y un buen modo para pasar las largas noches de invierno.

A veces recordaba a una persona que parecía llevar consigo la promesa de más. Tristemente, la relación no funcionó como Sam hubiese deseado y tuvo que conformarse con su usual ritmo de encuentros casuales. Durante varios años, estuvo conforme con eso y apenas descubrió lo que es tomarse su tiempo, retozar entre risas y despertar con alguien a su lado. Su relación con Sam le era sumamente gratificante y sin darse cuenta comenzó a añorar sus encuentros. La relación le parecía perfecta y esperaba que tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que su arreglo se rompiera.

El estatus de amigo con derechos duró por tres hermosos meses hasta que, un viernes por la tarde, decidió ver al cazador después de enterarse que este ha regresado de una cacería con Dean. Llegó a la casa a la hora habitual, cruzó sin reparos la rejita de hierro forjado y caminó hasta la puerta principal. Fue a medio camino que escuchó el ruido que indicaba que la puerta se abriría y, segundos después, el maldito ex salió de la casa.

Gabriel se detuvo en seco. Esa no era la primera vez que Lucifer se aparecía por la casa de Sam después de uno de sus rompimientos, sin embargo, habían pasado tres meses desde que se había mudado la última vez y Gabe esperaba nunca volverlo a ver.

El querubin sabía que él era una mala persona. Se dedicaba completamente a buscar las miles de formas de humillar y denigrar al cazador. El asunto era que Lucifer solía relegar a Sammy, por más oportunidades que le había dado el segundo, no tardaba en reincidir en su delito. Si bien el cazador no era una pera en dulce, Gabriel sabía que merecía más que un hombre que apenas y le ofrecía un par de horas de cariño a la semana.

El arcángel se quedó en su sitio y esperó a que Lucifer lo enfrentara, pero el maldito pasó a su lado sin dedicarle más que una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas. Cuando escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la reja, Gabriel se armó de valor y caminó hacia Sam, quien aún estaba debajo del marco de la puerta.

.- Llegaste temprano - comentó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

.- Llegué a la hora de siempre - respondió y entró a la casa, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala.

Sam cerró la puerta y tomó asiento a lado de Gabriel. El hombre suspiró tendidamente y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás.

.- No es lo que parece.

.- ¿Hm? ¿Y qué es lo que parece?

.- Que voy a regresar con él.

El arcángel arqueó la ceja con incredulidad.

.- ¿Y no es eso?

.- No. Vino a recoger algunas de las cosas que olvidó cuando se mudó.

El querubín sopesó las palabras de Sam ¿Finalmente Lucifer planeaba salir de la vida del cazador o habría sido una simple excusa para volver a verle?

.- ¿Y no pasó nada más?

Gabe miró a Sammy, este no se atrevió a responder sino hasta que pasaron varios segundos.

.- No - el arcangel bufó y se impulsó rápidamente fuera del sillón para luego sentarse en horcajadas sobre las piernas de Sam - ¿Qué haces?

.- Evito que regreses con ese imbécil - respondió tajante y agachó el rostro con intenciones de besarle.

Comenzaba a sentir el calor de Gabe frente a su rostro cuando las manos del cazador se colocaron en su pecho y detuvieron sus movimientos.

.- Tenemos que hablar.

Gabe negó con la cabeza, rodeó a Sam con sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el suave aroma de su piel. Gabriel nunca era así de serio y temía escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

.- No quiero - refunfuñó sin despegarse de su cálido refugio - No quiero escuchar que regresarás con él.

.- He dicho que no lo haré.

.- Mientes.

.- Sam, ya me cansé de esto.

Las duras palabras golpearon al cazador con tanta fuerza que creyó que se soltaría de su agarre. Sintió náuseas y un terrible dolor en el pecho y tuvo que controlar su respiración por varios segundos antes de poder hablar nuevamente.

.-¿De qué?

.- De que seamos amigos con derechos. Quiero más de ti.

La confesión fue inesperada y al instante Sam se separó de Gabe y le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

.- ¿Más? ¿Por qué? ¡Estamos bien así!

El miedo comenzó a rondar por el corazón del querubín. Ya antes había pasado de una relación de amistad a una íntima y los resultados fueron nefastos. En aquel entonces perdió a su mejor amigo y a su amante en la misma noche y le aterraba pensar que pudiera pasar otra vez. Si salió a flote de aquella ruptura fue por Sam y, ahora que la amenaza se cernía sobre su amistad, temía que no habría alguien que curara su mal de amor.

.- Quizá yo ya no esté bien así, Sammy - aseguró con gravedad mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho hasta quedar sobre sus caderas - ¿Por qué no podemos intentarlo?

Sam bajó la mirada y notó la rapidez de su propia respiración. Tragó saliva y se sujetó con desesperación de los hombros de sin saber si lo que quería era alejarlo o todo lo contrario.

.- ¿Y si rompemos? No podremos ser amigos otra vez. Ya lo he intentado antes y créeme cuando te digo que no funciona.

.- ¿Y si no rompemos? - la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa a Sam, a quien la idea de una relación a largo plazo le resultaba completamente ajena - No puedes decirme que no lo has pensado - los pulgares de Gabe comenzaron a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre sus caderas - ¿Acaso no te gustaría tenerme sólo para ti?

La mera idea de tener exclusividad sobre Gabriel provocó un violento sonrojo en las mejillas del cazador. ¿Cómo rechazar algo así? Él era una persona celosa y posesiva y odiaba la idea de cederlo a alguien más, sobre todo si se trataba de ese estúpido del ex. No obstante, no podía olvidarse de los riesgos o, más bien, no quería olvidarse de ellos. Francamente era difícil pensar con las atentas manos de Sam deslizándose por debajo de su ropa y sobre su vientre.

.- ¿No te gustaría que utilizara toda mi energía para satisfacerte?

Sam sintió que el botón de su pantalón se liberaba y emitió quedo gemido.

.- Eres un tramposo - acusó - ¿Cómo me preguntas algo tan importante mientras haces esto?

.- Yo ya he tomado mi decisión, Sammy. Tendré todo de ti o no tendré nada - su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente por debajo de su ropa interior.

.- Gabe...

.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos intentarlo?

El cazador arqueó la espalda cuando la mano del arcángel llegó a su entrepierna y, en su descuido, ni siquiera se percató de que sus labios le dieron la respuesta que tanto quería. Afortunadamente, en el transcurso de la noche tuvo muchas otras oportunidades para asegurarle que él, también, quería tenerlo sólo para él.

///Al día siguiente///

.- ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas? - preguntó Sam manteniéndose una distancia segura de Lucifer.

.- Sí - respondió el otro mientras guardaba sus cosas en una mochila negra - Lamento las molestias; también te quité algunas cosas del baño. Debiste haberlas tirado.

El cazador frunció el ceño y se maldijo a sí mismo a sabiendas de que no había tirado las cosas de Lucifer porque una parte de él esperaba a que regresara.

.- Lo que importa es que ya tienes todo.

El rubio asintió y colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho.

.- Vi que tienes un acondicionador en la ducha - Sam se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios - Tú no usas ese acondicionador.

.- No es mío. Es de Gabriel. A veces se queda a dormir aquí.

No supo si lo que quería lograr con esas palabras era convencer a Lucifer de que no estaba teniendo sexo con Gabe o si se estaba jactando de lo contrario. No obstante, la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio le dejó en claro los efectos de su confesión.

.- ¿Gabriel? Creí que sólo eran amigos.

Sam sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, mas optó por ignorarla.

.- Con derechos - aseguró.

Lucifer emitió un grave sonido de interés y asintió antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

.- Suena bien. Es encantador. Si un día quiere experimentar algo diferente, dile que me llame. Yo también puedo ser amigable.

El cazador sabía que el rubio únicamente había dicho eso para molestarle. Sin embargo, la idea de que Gabriel estuviese con alguien que no fuese él le llenó de celos y tuvo que contenerse para evitar golpear a Lucifer entre los ojos. Hizo lo segundo mejor que se le ocurrió y le abrió la puerta de par en par. Cuando vio a Gabriel de pie justo en medio del jardín, Sam tomó una decisión.

Su mejor amigo se convertiría en sólo suyo.


End file.
